


Remembrance

by ilenne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for swearing, and make a mess, but it's okay we still love them, eventual identity reveal, no beta we die like women, possibly, they bake, tikki knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: Marinette is interrupted from her sewing by a cat who just wants to bake and mourn…and maybe also spend time with his princess.In other words: Marichat lemons, but it's not what you'd think.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an idea I had for some of the prompts for Marichat May of this year, but…that didn't work out. so now I'm finally taking it upon myself to write the damn thing to get me out of the pit of writer's block I've found myself in. this may have backfired on me slightly.
> 
> enjoy! <3

Marinette was sewing at her desk when she heard a thump on her roof. She correctly guessed that it was her kitty who had come to visit—who else could it have been?— and sighed longingly at the dress she was working on. While she wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with Chat, she had been looking forward to bringing a particular design of hers to life. It was an off-the-shoulder type, the skirt was made of pink tulle that fell just above her knees, and the bodice was form-fitting lace of the same color…or, at least, it would be, if she ever managed to finish it. But that would have to wait for another day. Sigh.

Marinette stood up, careful not to knock anything over as she was so prone to do, and made her way up the stairs to her bed. She opened the trapdoor, and instantly got a faceful of black leather as Chat practically catapulted himself into her room.

"Princess! Guess what!" he shouted excitedly.

"Chad, I camft vreafthe,” she said, her voice muffled. She shoved him off of her.

"Right, sorry!" he said, toning down the enthusiasm a little.

Marinette rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Silly kitty. What was it you wanted?"

He sat up, slouching slightly. "Well, it's my mom's birthday today."

Marinette's body tensed, as she knew that his mom had left—"disappeared," he'd said—and that it was a bit of a touchy subject. "Oh?" she said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. And, well…she always kept a few fruit trees. Like, three or four. And every year on my birthday, she would pick from whichever tree had fruit and make a cake or a pie or whatever for me. And…"

"And?"

"And, um, I thought that maybe we could make something today, to remember her?"

Marinette's eyes welled up. "Chat, that's so sweet of you. Of course we can. Just wait a minute while I check to make sure both my parents are in the bakery so we can use the kitchen uninterrupted."

Chat hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Mari."

* * *

Marinette crept down the stairs, keeping an eye out for either of her parents. While she knew they'd probably be understanding about the whole situation, there would be a lot of, ahem, embarrassing questions asked. She didn't want to subject Chat to the mortification that came with _Leave the door open when you go back up!_ (Sabine) and _You two aren't baking buns, are you? Would hate to find the wrong kind in the oven! *wink wink*_ (Tom) and _You kids using protection…from the heat?_ (most likely from Tom, followed by an elbow jab from Sabine). 

…Yeah. That would probably not go over well, and would end with sky-high mortification levels. And she definitely wouldn't put it past her parents. After all, they'd already tested those lines on Adrien and Nino and whoever else had come over, whether that be for gaming tournaments or a baking lesson. Those poor guys. She could still remember their embarrassed blushes and hurried explanations. She chuckled at the thought.

She finished her inspection of the living floor, and called back up to Chat that it was okay to come down.

And, of course, he slid down the handrail instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person, never once missing the opportunity to show off.

For the first time, Marinette noticed that he had a small cloth bag tied to his belt. She thought they were probably whatever fruit he'd picked, but she didn't want to make assumptions, so she didn't say anything. 

She walked into the kitchen, Chat following close behind. He stared wide-eyed at the cozy yet simply decorated space. At his house, the kitchen was cold, white and gray, and only held essential cooking tools. Plus, he wasn't allowed inside, lest he somehow accidentally injure himself.

He much preferred the Dupain-Chengs'.

"So, what're we working with?" Mainette asked.

"Huh?"

"What fruit are we using," she clarified.

"Oh. Well, earlier this morning I was in her orchard. And I found a lemon tree, and it was already ripe, so I picked some." He untied the bag from his belt and dumped the lemons on the kitchen island. About twenty or so rolled out.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "'Some'?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I didn't know how many you'd need…"

Marinette laughed, and reached up to ruffle his hair. “That’s okay. We can make lots of stuff with this!” She pulled her hand away and turned around to get bowls and pans out, which, unfortunately, meant she didn’t notice Chat’s blush.

Tikki saw it from where she was hiding (behind a cookie jar, of course) and giggled. When Marinette shot her a questioning look behind Chat’s back, she simply shrugged, a wry smile on her face.

 _Weird._ “…So, Chat, what were you thinking of making?”

“Um…” He really should have given this more thought.

Marinette, who had foreseen this, giggled and said, “That’s okay, _chaton._ We can just look through a cookbook and see what you like!” She leaned down and grabbed a pastry book from the bookshelf under the island.

Flipping it open to the table of contents, she asked him, “Were you thinking of something cakey, or more flakey, or…?”

Chat scanned the page. “Hmm…” His finger stopped on the row titled LEMON TARTS. “What are these?”

“You’ve never had tarts before?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“No…” It was true; his father had never allowed sweets, saying they were unnecessary and unhealthy. “What are they like?”

“Well, chaton, there’s only one way to find out!”

Marinette turned to the page detailing the recipe for the tarts and began running around the kitchen, searching for the ingredients they’d need to make the treats. Meanwhile, Chat stood awkwardly to the side, not sure if he should ask to help. Marinette, as in tune to her partner as she was, sensed his discomfort and said, “Here, why don’t you measure out the flour?” She handed him a metal mixing bowl, a Tupperware container of flour, and a measuring cup. “Just put two of those in the bowl, and then we can add the powdered sugar.”

“Um, okay?”

Thirty seconds later, Marinette heard a muttered “shit” and a loud clang as the bowl fell to the floor, spilling flour everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> he tried his best, poor guy :(
> 
> hope you liked this first chapter! dunno how many there'll be in total, but oh well.  
> [here’s the recipe i used for the tarts](https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/a26870676/lemon-tart-recipe/)  
> also this is the dress i was thinking of:  
> 
> 
> some things you might be interested in knowing:  
> \- i’m in the process of writing a fic and planning out an au i thought of the other day (two words: illuminae files)  
> \- 2nd chapter of mtyt is underway  
> \- actually that’s about it
> 
> anyway, just wanted to say that I love y'all and thank you guys for always commenting or leaving kudos or even just reading my works, it really makes my day. <3
> 
> k now that the sentimentality's out of the way…my birthday's today!! woot woot :D
> 
> anyway, subscribe if you want to see what other shenanigans our favorite pair of stupidly adorable teens (or not-so-favorite, idk. whatever floats your boat) gets up to next! <3  
> xoxo Elle
> 
> sorry for the long (ish) a/n!


End file.
